The Graffiction (band)
The Graffiction is a band of six animals. Gallery: Kirk Bunzers.png|Kirk Triple Bunzers File:Gregory_Stripers.png|Gregory Growl Stripers Phineas McSkunkey.png|Phineas Central McSkunkey Nia Chip-Chip.png|Nia Izzy Chip-Chip Yoses Varky.png|Boris Sniffles 'Yoses' Varky Gladys Sealing.png|Gladys Minnie Sealing About Them *Kirk Bunzers is a bunny, in rainbow colors, such as pale blue, yellow, red, orange, dark blue, and pink with a red G, two chains on his arm wrists, and brown shorts. *Gregory Stripers is a tiger, in orange, pale blue, light blue, dark blue, purple, green, black, red, yellow, and black, with pale and black fur, and in a black vest. *Phineas McSkunkey is a skunk, in black, white, and grey, a red cape, and a yellow lightning symbol. *Nia Chip-Chip is a chipmunk in pink, with a pink loveheart symbol, pink bowtie with red loveheart, necklace with pink loveheart, pink jumper with pink loveheart, pink skirt, and black shoes. *Yoses Varky is an aardvark, in blue, green, and yellow, brown cap, red shirt carrying a yellow Rock symbol, and blue wrists. *Gladys Sealing is a leopard seal, in dark blue, orange, yellow, pink, green, red, and brown, carrying yellow star ear-rings, and a white star symbol. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *Cuties (band) *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Shet Meerkata *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *Derick Quillers *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Gregory's Relatives: *Bruma (Gregory's Crush) Phineas's Relatives: *Princess Smelly (Phineas's Crush/Wife) *Willy McSkunkey (adopted son) Songs: *We're Not Gonna Take It (Stay Hungry) (1984) *Break U Off (Uncle Cracker) (2011) *We Will Rock You (Queen) (1977) *Spinnin' Around (Jump5) (2001) *On the Floor (Jennifer Lopez) (2011) *Let's Get It Started (Black Eyed Peas) (2003) *Don't Matter (Akon) (2006) *A Whole New World (Brad Kane and Lea Salonga) (1992) *The Circle of Life (John Elton) (1994) *Scream (Michael Jackson) (1995) *Troublemaker (Olly Murs) (2013) *Earth Song (Michael Jackson) (1995) *I Just Can't Wait To Be King (Elton John) (1994) *Gonna Make You Swear (C+C Music Factory) (1990) *Video Killed The Radio Star (Young London) (2012) *Old Town Road (Lil Nas X) (2019) *Angels (Robin Thicke) (2006) *Will.i.am (Justin Bieber) (2013) Gallery (Weapons) Kirk Bunzers Kirk Bunzers (pistol).png Kirk Bunzers (saber).png Kirk Bunzers (saber) (purple).png Gregory Stripers Gregory Stripers (sabers).png Gregory Stripers (pistols).png Gregory Stripers (sabers) (one red and one blue).png Phineas McSkunkey Phineas McSkunkey (pistol).png Phineas McSkunkey (sabers).png Phineas McSkunkey (three sabers).png Nia Chip-Chip Nia Chip-Chip (saber).png Nia Chip-Chip (pistol).png Nia Chip-Chip (purple saber).png Yoses Varky Yoses Varky (sabers).png Yoses Varky (pistols).png Yoses Varky (sabers) (blue, orange, and red).png Gladys Sealing Gladys Sealing (saber) (pistol).png Gladys Sealing (saber).png Gladys Sealing (saber) (yellow and purple).png Gallery (Poses) Kirk Bunzers Kirk_Bunzers_(trunks).png Kirk_Bunzers_(pajamas).png Kirk_Bunzers_(winter_suit).png Gregory Stripers Gregory_Stripers_(swimsuit).png Gregory_Stripers_(pajamas).png Gregory_Stripers_(winter_suit).png Phineas McSkunkey Phineas_McSkunkey_(swimsuit).png Phineas_McSkunkey_(pajamas).png Phineas_McSkunkey_(winter_suit).png Nia Chip-Chip Nia_Chip-Chip_(swimsuit).png Nia_Chip-Chip_(pajamas).png Nia_Chip-Chip_(winter_suit).png Yoses Varky Yoses_Varky_(trunks).png Yoses_Varky_(pajamas).png Yoses_Varky_(winter_suit).png Gladys Sealing Gladys_Sealing_(swimsuit).png Gladys_Sealing_(pajamas).png Gladys_Sealing_(winter_suit).png Disguises Kirk (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Gregory (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Phineas (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Nia (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Yoses (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Gladys (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Kirk_Bunzers_(Captain_Ahab).png|Captain Ahab (Blue's Big Costume Party) Kirk_Bunzers_(Captain_Ahab)_(pipe).png|Captain Ahab (pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Gregory_Stripers_(The_Demon)_(Kiss).png|The Demon (Blue's Big Costume Party) Phineas_McSkunkey_(Johnny_Bravo).png||Johnny Bravo (Blue's Big Costume Party) Nia_Chip-Chip_(Rarity_(Ball Dress in The Best Night Ever)).png||Rarity (Ball Dress) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Yoses_Varky_(Ramses_II).png|Ramses II (Blue's Big Costume Party) Gladys_Sealing_(Kim_Possible).png|Kim Possible (Blue's Big Costume Party) Kirk_Bunzers_(Groucho_Marx).png|Groucho Marx (Home on the Range) Kirk_Bunzers_(Groucho_Marx)_(pipe).png|Groucho Marx (pipe) (Home on the Range) Gregory_Stripers_(Blacksmith).png|Blacksmith (Home on the Range) Phineas_McSkunkey_(Harpo_Marx).png|Harpo Marx (Home on the Range) Nia_Chip-Chip_(Cruella).png|Cruella (Home on the Range) Yoses_Varky_(Chico_Marx).png|Chico Marx (Home on the Range) Gladys_Sealing_(Belle).png|Belle (Home on the Range) Kirk_Bunzers_(Rocko).png|Rocko (The Little Jungle Boy) Kirk_Bunzers_(Rocko)_(pipe).png|Rocko (pipe) (The Little Jungle Boy) Gregory_Stripers_(Edward_Bighead).png|Edward Bighead (The Little Jungle Boy) Phineas_McSkunkey_(Spongebob).png|Spongebob Squarepants (The Little Jungle Boy) Nia_Chip-Chip_(Maid_Marian).png|Maid Marian (The Little Jungle Boy) Yoses_Varky_(Jiminy).png|Jiminy Cricket (The Little Jungle Boy) Gladys_Sealing_(Miss_Lilly).png|Miss Lilly (The Little Jungle Boy) Kirk Bunzers (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Kirk Bunzers (Secret Agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (Animal Story 2) Gregory Stripers (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Phineas McSkunkey (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Nia Chip-Chip (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Yoses Varky (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Yoses Varky (Secret Agent) (stick).png|Secret Agent (stick) (Animal Story 2) Gladys Sealing (Secret Agent).png|Secret Agent (Animal Story 2) Kirk_Bunzers_(Jim_Crow).png|Jim Crow (Pandbo) Kirk_Bunzers_(Jim_Crow)_(pipe).png|Jim Crow (pipe) (Pandbo) Wedded suits: Phineas McSkunkey (Wedding suit).png (Poses) Kirk: Kirk_Bunzers_(pipe).png Kirk_Bunzers_(pipe)_(pajamas).png Kirk_Bunzers_(pipe)_(trunks).png Kirk Bunzers (pipe) (pistol).png Kirk Bunzers (pipe) (saber).png Kirk Bunzers (pipe) (saber) (purple).png Kirk_Bunzers_(pipe)_(winter_suit).png Yoses: File:Yoses_Varky_(stick).png Yoses Varky (stick) (pistols).png Yoses Varky (stick) (sabers).png Yoses Varky (stick) (sabers) (blue, orange, and red).png Yoses_Varky_(stick)_(pajamas).png Yoses_Varky_(stick)_(trunks).png Yoses_Varky_(stick)_(winter_suit).png Gallery No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight Gallery (Ring) Phineas_McSkunkey_(ring).png Trivia *It is revealed that Gregory is in love with Bruma in Skunkules. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Kirk sometimes carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth and always will carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he's got it in Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. *Yoses sometimes carries a stick in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he's got it in AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9. *Phineas is in love with Princess Smelly. *Phineas is now married to Princess Smelly. *She and Phineas have adopted Willy as their first son. Inspired by: *Queen *Jump5 *Twisted Sister Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Musical Band